Ticci Toby's sister
by bendrowned666yshdt
Summary: Tanna rogers, Ticci Toby's younger sister, and the one who changes everything. After Toby kills the father and runs off,Tana wanted to find her brother. Ticci Toby has been around for awhile so I decided to give him a little sister! Lets do this! I don't own Anything besides my OC and the plot.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my room looking around at all my documents and files scattered across my room. They were everywhere and made it look like I was a full on detective. I wasn't, I was just a woman trying to find my son. I looked around at the files aimlessly looking for clues or anything leading up to the teenager it was based on: Toby Rodgers. He was on the front page of every newspaper and on every news channel. Everyone was talking about him, either saying he is dead or is a murderer out there with various others supposedly like him.

The door creaked open and a child walked in. Her brown hair shined in the lighting and her dark eyes glistened. "Mom, when are you going to go to bed? It's two in the morning." She groaned. I stood with a sigh and turned off my lamp. "Go lay back down Tanna; you should be asleep already, okay?" Tanna nodded and walked out. I sighed and walked out of my office. I watched Tanna go into her room and shut the door, I did the same and lay down onto my bed. I closed my eyes, trying to fall asleep yet I couldn't. Flashes of Toby brutally murdering my husband came to mind. Then the picture of Toby and Lira in the crash came to mind. My eyes shot open and I sat up. I couldn't get my family out of my mind. Almost all of m family was dead. All I had left was Tanna and my sister. Everyone else was dead. I stayed awake until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and drifted off into sleep.

I woke up the next morning to my sister shaking me. "Connie, Connie wake up! Tanna's gone!" My eyes opened and I looked at her. "Are you sure she isn't outside playing?" I asked hopefully. "I sent her outside while I cooked her breakfast but when I went to get her she was gone!" My sister was panicking. "Okay, calm down, go and look for her at the park up the street okay? She's twelve, I'm sure she just went to go find some friends or get her mind off things. We will find her." I assured her. My sister nodded and walked out. I went out the back door and looked around the outline of the forest. I didn't see a thing. "Tanna? Tanna, darning come here! This isn't funny!"

**Tanna's point of view**

I didn't stop running. As soon as I knew my aunt wouldn't see, I ran into the forest as fast as I could. I had to get away from my family. I couldn't stay there letting memories flood into my mind constantly reminding me that my sister and brother where gone. I couldn't stand it. I had to get away. I ran until my feet ached. I was shaking and breathing heavily. I looked around at my surroundings, trying to find something. I wasn't sure what though. There were dead trees everywhere and no sign of life. I looked straight ahead and started walking, I couldn't run any longer. I didn't know where I would go but I had to keep going. I didn't want to let the police find me. I could barely hear them and they fell silent as I kept walking.

I walked all day, until I found a well in shape mansion. "That's weird, why would there be something like this out in the middle of the forest…?" I asked myself. I walked up to the double doors and opened it. Everything was well built and clean. It looked like it was currently in use. Without thinking I walked in and looked around. It reminded me of the Malfoy Mansion on Harry Potter with how big it was. I looked into the first room I found and saw what looked like a living room. I walked in and saw that there were three couches and many chairs across from the furniture was a flat screen, and it was HUGE. Nobody was in the room. I walked out and into the next room. It was the kitchen. It was also quite large. I opened the fridge and saw fresh food. I closed the fridge and walked over to a cabinet and opened it. There where seasonings. I sighed and walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen. I took a banana an apple and started to eat it while I looked around. After finishing the apple I threw away the core in the trash can. As I walked out of the kitchen, the door started to open. In a panic I ran back into the Kitchen and behind the fridge

"Ha! I told you I'd win this round!" A boy snickered.

"Whatever, you didn't win! I did! I totally killed more people then you!" another growled.

"Both of you shut up! You're giving me a migraine!" A familiar voice said.

"Toby stay out of it!" the first boy said. Toby… That can't be my Toby, he's dead.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET!" A voice boomed. I started to hear static and footsteps coming into the kitchen. "There is someone in the house, I can feel there presence." I froze. How could someone 'feel' my presence? It's not possible.

"Jeff, Ben, go search the living room. Toby, go check upstairs, Clockwork and Jane, go search the kitchen. I will search everywhere else." The deep voice boomed.

There were many footsteps and objects being open and closed. Then two pairs of footsteps came closer to the fridge. My heart pounded. And I started to feel more and more dizzy. They were going to find me. A shadow blocked the opening from where I got in and I heard someone coming back here. The last thing I remember before blacking out was seeing a girl with black eyes and bleach white skin reaching towards me.

"Hey Clock! I found the intruder."

_~Le time skip~_

I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings. I was in a dark room with little furniture. It was now night time, no light came in from the windows. I stood and stumbled around for the light switch. Once I found it I turned it on. Light filled the room. I looked around the white room. There was a bed and an empty dresser. I walked over to the closet; it was empty. With a sigh I walked toward the door to exit. To my dismay it was locked.

"Dammit." I mutter to myself.

"I don't know who she is and until I find out she won't come out." I heard someone say. I pressed my ear against the door to listen closely. "Sir, I could go ask her a few questions, if you let me." A shy voice said. There was a sigh, "fine, go ahead." My heart pounded. I ran back towards the bed and hid under the sheets as if I were asleep still. The door creaked open and someone walked him. The door shut behind the person. "I know you're awake." It was a boy. I didn't move. I tried to steady my breathing the best I could. I closed my eyes. "Hey, you don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you." The voice said soothingly. I almost went out, but I held myself back. The sheets where pulled off me. I sighed and opened my eyes. I saw a man with an orange coat on with dark blue jeans. I looked up at his face only to see that he had a mask on. "Um… hi…" I said awkwardly. I heard him chuckle.

"Hi."

"What your name?" I asked him cautiously.

"Masky." He replied tonelessly.

"Your real name." I growled. I wasn't going to play games.

"That is my real name, I don't remember my old one." He sighed.

"Fine, whatever; what do you want?"

"I just want to ask you some questions."

I rolled my eyes. "What is this going to be? Twenty questions?" I slightly chuckled at my own remark. I could tell I was pissing off this so called "Masky".

With a sigh he continued. "Look, you're really pissing me off and I don't want to have to get Jeff in here to deal with you, so just shut the fuck up and listen." Masky growled. I was a little taken back by his burst of anger but Laughed. "You think that you can scare me?! Hahaha! That was pathetic!" I kept laughing. Masky stormed out. I stopped laughing and listened to Masky and another person talk outside my door.

"She isn't going to be easy to crack. I tried going easy on her but we are going to have to scare her bad." Masky said. Scare me? Like they could scare me.

"Fine, go get Jeff and tell him that this is his job now." A Voice said.

"Yes sir." Masky said and walked off. I sat for a while then looked around. I stood and started to search in the closet for an escape or opening. I walked over to the window and tried to open it. It was locked. Maybe I could break the window and make a run for it. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around my fist. I aimed my fist at the window and was ready to punch the window when I heard footsteps. I have to move fast. I pulled back my arm and threw it at the window repeatedly until it shattered into tiny pieces. I jumped out the window and ran as I could. I would not be coming there anytime soon.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" I heard Masky scream as I ran. I kept running as fast as I could. I ran as far as I could and hid behind a tree. I was breathing heavily. Masky and a few others were approaching. I looked to my right and ran that way. Maybe it would throw them off. "There she is! GO!" Dammit! I kept running. I suddenly tripped over a stump and fell to the ground. I hit my head on the ground hard. I scrapped both my knees and cut up my arms. My left leg throbbed. I think I might have broken it. My vision started to blur. I tried to stand but failed and fell. Footsteps approached me and I was surrounded by people. "She looks pretty beat up. Let's take her back. Jack will fix her up." Someone said.

"N-No! Leave me alone! I don't need your help!" I was sitting up. "From the looks of it you do need our help." A girl said

"I'm fine. I don't need any of your-" All the sudden I was getting light headed, once again. I soon blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a room. It wasn't the same room I was in before, it was different. I looked around. The walls were a bright green and almost everything else in it was too. There were many different gaming systems around the room connected to many different televisions. Who would have so many electronics in one room? Pain struck in my leg as I tried to stand, I fell back onto the twin sized bed, landing on the Legend of Zelda type bed. I groaned, this wasn't going to be easy.

I looked at my leg, it was in a cast. I had many band-aids all over my arms and legs, showing that I had gotten beaten up pretty bad. What the hell happened? I sat up, causing my legs to dangle off the edge of the bed. The door opened and a blond boy walked in. He was wearing a green t-shirk and deep blue jeans. He had a green beanie on, it matched the rooms color. "You're finally awake, after twe weeks in a coma." The boy groaned.

I felt my eyes widen, "Two weeks?! Wait, first of all, who the hell are you and where am I?!" I blurted out, I was more angry then scared. "First of all, you need to calm the hell down. I won't answer shit if you keep this up! You're lucky you're not dead!" The boy yelled at me.

I jumped at his outburst, But smirked. "Aww, did I make the little boy cry?" laughed. He glared, "listen, you're not making yourself any safer; I could kill you right now if I wanted too." He growled. "And for the record, I'm older than you, Tanna."

"How the hell do you know my name?" A newspaper was thrown my way. I picked it up and looked at it.

**Local child, Tanna Rodgers, missing since April 2, 2014.**

**On the second of April, three weeks ago, Connie Rodgers woke to her panicked sister, Lori, shaking her. Tanna was sent out to play in the yard while Lori cooked breakfast for the tree in the house. Once Lori called Tanna, she did not respond.**

There was a lot more. But what shocked me was that I wasn't declared missing until the fifth. Three days after I ran off.

The blond haired boy watched me silently. I kept staring at the paper for awhile. I didn't know what to do or say. "Tanna," I looked at him. "There must be thousands of thoughts going through your head right now, but we need to ask you some questions. Is that fine?" He sounded calm, as if he has done this million of times. I nodded.

"Great, just…. Don't scream or freak out. You might get killed." I just nodded. He handed me crutches since I couldn't walk on my own. It was hard to get used to them but I caught on easily as we walked. We soon got to a door. The boy looked at me. "I haven't told you my name yet, have I?" he laughed. I shook my head no. "Well, it's Ben." He smiled and told me as he opened the door. He walked out, and I followed silently. We ended up in the same living room as before after awhile of walking. Nobody noticed that we walked in. Ben cleared his throat and everyone turned their head. I saw many un-human monster-like people-no they were not even people. They were monsters. All their eyes or sockets where pinned on me like tape on paper.

"Guys… This is Tanna, she is going to be staying here for awhile. You can't kill her, scare her, or take ANY of her organs… I'm talking to you E.J." Ben glared at a boy with a blue mask on. The Eyes where black and dripping black liquid.

They boy named 'E.J.' sighed and walked out. I stayed put, silently. "Not even one?" Asked a voice from the back. "No! Not even one." Ben growled. He grabbed my wrist and dragged me out.

I was dragged into another room. "There are more for you to meet, they were not in there." Ben turned to a boy messing with a knife

Ben cleared his throat, "Jeff, listen up." he looked over and stared at me, I looked away. "You know who this is, you can't kill her." Ben glared at the boy with a smile carved into his face, long black hair, black dress pants, and a white Hood with blood on it. He was smirking.

I soon stopped paying attention, as I was getting light headed for the third time.

"Tanna…? Tanna!" Ben ran to my side. I looked around. I was on the floor… why was I on the floor? "Ben… What happened? Why am I on the floor?" I asked. "I don't know, one second you where standing, the next you were on the floor. You must have lost your grip on the crutches." He helped me sit on a chair. "Jeff, go get Slender, Tell him That Tanna's awake and in this room. Go." Ben commanded. "Since when did you become the commander of the house?" Jeff snarled. "Ben glared. "Just DO IT!" Jeff rolled his eyes and walked out. I looked at my leg. "Do… you know my brother?" I asked.

"What?" Ben wasn't listening; of course. I sighed. "Never mind, it's not important." I look at my leg again. "When will I get out of here? I want to go back home." I stated that I didn't like it here. And I knew I didn't. I already saw many monsters and they want to kill me, why would I want to stay here?

"From what the paper said they declared to dead, why go back?" I stepped back in surprise. "Dead?!"

Ben handed me the news paper. "Look here," He pointed to the bottom of the news paper.

******_Tanna Rodgers was declared dead after being missing for two weeks_**.

The door opened and I nearly screamed. Standing there was a really tall skinny man-no, it was a monster wearing a suit and a red tie. "Ah, Slender! I was just talking to Tanna about her death!" Ben cheered to the supposed thing called 'Slender'. I frowned. "Ben, that isn't something to be happy about." I growled at the blond.

He shrugged and laughed. I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm. He just laughed; I sighed. I looked at the tall guy. "Hi…. I'm Tanna." I said, holding out my small arm to the tall, slender man. He took it. "And I am Slenderman." The voice boomed in my head. It was a deep voice, but oddly soothing. "So, onto business," Slenderman sat down on a chair.

"So, Tanna, three weeks ago, we found you in our house, behind our fridge. Why is that? How did you find this place?" Slender asked.

This was going to take a lot of explaining…

"Well, in the morning while my aunt was making breakfast I ran off into the woods. I had to get away from all the police and questions…. I just walked through the woods on my own. I found this place while I was walking. I walked in and I heard people coming in so I hid. But… as I was found…. I passed out." I explained to the faceless being.

He nodded. "I see, well, there is no way you could've found this place, It isn't on the over realm. You somehow passed the barrier into are realm." Slender explained.

"But I don't remember anything different as I walked…. How is that possible?" I asked. "The only way you could get in this realm is if you are one of us, but that isn't possible. I don't remember being told by the council that we would be getting a new recruit…." He was now mumbling to himself. "Well, I must go deal with a matter, you may go walk around if you want." I nodded and stood after grabbing my crutches. It would be best to just sit and rest. As I walked I heard yelling in one room, then laughing. How many people did live here?!

I sighed and walked into the living room. These crutches are going to be hard to get used to. I sighed and sat down. The door creaked open and a boy walked in. I looked at his bloody clothes and hatchets. Blood dripped off the weapons as we stared at each other. "Tanna…" The boy spoke. Tears left my eyes as he ran over and hugged me. "I thought you were dead!" I hugged him tightly. I didn't want to let him go. "A-after the fire you disappeared! I m-missed you!" I cried out into his shoulder. My big brother wasn't dead! It was a miracle!

"Tanna, I'm s-so sorry I left you… I cou-uldn't control m-myself…. I wasn't s-safe…"His Tics haven't changed at all. He hugged me back.

We broke the hug and stared at each other. I smiled at him as the tears fell. He reached for a tissue nearby and used it to wipe my tears away. He took out his mask and goggles and smiled at me. I smiled back, happy that my brother wasn't dead and I was with him now.

"I thought I-I'd never see you a-again…"Toby said to me, I smiled at him, "Well here I am." We both laughed.

I'm glad we are back Together.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later Toby and I sat in the living room watching BEN and Jeff play Call of Duty. They were yelling at each other whenever they killed each other. Toby and I found it Funny. After a while Toby must have gotten bored because he turned to me and tapped my shoulder. "H-hey Tanna, w-want to go make p-pancakes?" He asked. His left hand twitched as he put it back to his knees. I smiled and nodded. "That'd be great." We stood and walked into the kitchen. As we walked into the kitchen I noticed that boy Masky getting something from the fridge. I frowned and looked away from him. Toby got all the stuff we needed to make our favorite food. We stood in front of the stove with all the stuff we needed.

"S-so Tanna, do you rememb-ber how to make Pa-pancakes?" Toby asked me. I smiled and nodded. "Great, because I d-don't…" We both laughed at his stupidness.

As I went along making the pancakes I showed Toby how to make them. We ended up makes a lot of pancakes. Enough for every single monster/ thing in the house to have three… yeah… we made a lot.

As we served everyone their food I got to talk with all of the creatures there and get to know them. I actually liked all of them. As you get to know them they are not that scary (besides the fact that most are homicidal maniacs and could kill me at any moment).

But the fun quickly ended.

As I served a little girl named Sally her second pancake that was shaped like a snowman the door opened. I looked over and saw Masky and some other guy. He was wearing a yellow jacket. His face was pitch black with glowing red eyes and a red frown.

"Tanna, Slender needs to speak with you." Masky said, not wanting to talk to me. The two then walked out. Total silence filled the room as everyone starred at me.

"What's up with Masky? He's never like that." Jeff asked. Ben shrugged. I sighed and grabbed my crutches. I want to Slender's Office, by following Masky and the other person.

Masky opened the door and let me go in. What a gentleman. I rolled my eyes and went into the room. It was basically a small library with a desk in the middle and some filing cabinets off to the side. Slender was sitting in the chair at the desk. "What…. What do you need me for?" I was a bit nervous around him.

"You do know that you cannot stay here, right?" He was toneless. I was taken aback by his remark.

"But-" I started. "You can't stay here. You are not one of 'us'. When your leg heals you MUST go back to the over realm. You do not belong here. If the council finds you here, we all will be in trouble." He, again, had no tone in his voice.

"That isn't fair! I can't leave Toby! He's my brother! I don't care about this damn 'council!" I growled. My hands where now clenched and I was pissed.

"The rules cannot be bent for siblings. That's final. Now leave." Masky and the other guy escorted me out. I was sent back to the room I was given. When the two left I screamed and punched the wall. Even though it hurt like a bitch I ignored it and lay in the twin sized bed. I looked at the small digital clock on the night stand. Seven pm. I guess I could go to bed now. It'll

((Before I start this chapter I should probably say that Masky and Hoodie are both 13…)) give me time to think.

It's been a few weeks… my leg is in good condition… but not my heart…. I can't just LEAVE him like this! It's not fair! I haven't told anyone and I know Slenderman hasn't. The only two that know are Masky and the other guy. I found out that his name is Hoodie. I've been spending as much time as possible with Toby… since it will be the last time I see him…

Toby and I sat in the living room talking to eachother. It was silent besides mumbled fighting of Jeff and Jane. I sighed and looked at Toby. Now would be the best time to tell him… wouldn't it? No… not yet. "What do you want to do Toby?" I asked. His head snapped to the left and a 'POP' was heard. He then he looked at me. "I'm not sure. We could go play video games if you want." He suggested. I shook my head.

"No, Ben always messes with the audio." I replied. I looked down at my leg. It no longer needed a hard cast… I was in a regular bandage now. I had about a week before I was healed. My eyes weld up with tears. I need to tell Toby soon…

"I'm going to go sit outside… I'll be right back." I stood and basically ran out. I sat in a tree staring at the Mansion. It was a lot bigger then I realized. I sighed and looked up and the sunset sky. It was orange now because of the sun going down. I kept looking up and thought of everything. Toby, Mom, Lyra, Everyone in the mansion… I didn't know what to do. I wished I could go back in time… and restart. I missed big sister. I missed my mother… But one person I do NOT miss is my father. I'm glad that asshole is dead. I've always hated him. After all he did, I can never forgive him. I still have scars from what he did to me.

"Oi! Tanna!" Ben said from below. I looked at him. I sighed and climbed down. "Yeah, what's up?" I asked the blond boy. "We should talk…" He said more like a whisper. "Come with me." He held out his hand. I found it weird that he wants me to take his hand but…eh what the hell. I took his hand and we suddenly popped up in an alley way of the city my mother and aunt lived in. "what the-"

"I can teleport, I'll explain later, but right now we need to talk. I know that Slender wants to kick you out of the house and I know that you DON'T want to go. So, a few others and I have a plan." Toby, Jeff, Masky, and Hoodie walked up. "As much as I hate you, none of us want to see you go." Masky said. Hoodie waved at me. I smiled at him and waved.

"So what's the plan? If you guys said that you didn't want me to leave then what do we do?" Masky looked over at a dumpster. I walked over, wondering why I was being sent over to a trash bin, and opened the top. Inside the dumpster was one gallon of gasoline, a box of matches, and a mask. "What is all this for?" I had a feeling that I was going to …. No why would they make me do that…?

"You're going to kill a family." Ticci said. My eyes widened. "What?! No, I-I can't kill innocent people!" I started to shake and Tic slightly. I did kind of have the same condition as Toby, which is known as Tourettes syndrome, but I didn't Tic all the time only when I'm either very nervous or scared. Jeff walked up to me and put his hand of my shoulder. I threw his hand off me and started to back away. "N-no! I won't do it!" I screeched. "I'm not a c-cold blooded murderer! I-I'm not like you- you _monsters!_"they all had wide eyes. I turned and ran off. I knew what town I was in. The town I lost my own brother to insanity.

As I ran to my old house, it started to rain. I roamed to the back of the house and jumped into the window of my old room. Old memories flooded through my mind. Lyra taking me to the mall…. Toby and I walking around the small town… the crash... oh god, the crash. When I saw my sister in critical condition I had lost it. I was crying for the rest of the day. I was terrified that I would lose her, and I did. And now I've lost Toby too. Tears weld in my eyes as I sat in the completely empty room. Before long I was crying my eyes out, remembering all the good times before my happy ending came to an end.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Run. As fast as you Can. If they find you, don't stop and listen to them. They are liars.**_

_**Running is all you can do now. If they find you run. You can't go home, they'll find you there. **_

Who are you?

_**My name is Liu; I'll tell you more when the time is right.**_

Okay…. _Wait! What if I get captured? What do I do then?_

_**Escape and Run. That's all you can do now. Ill talk to you soon. **_

I woke up in an empty room. I didn't know where I was at first, but then I saw the one photo I had lost, laying on the floor. Then everything hit me. Toby, Slenderman, the Chase, my little fight when I first met Masky… I don't know what to do about it…

Tears started to form in the sides of my eyes. _'Why am I such an idiot? I'm so dumb… why did I think that I could get Toby back?! It's all because of that damn tall faceless monster!' _By now my face was covered in tears. _'Is this all I am now? A baby crying over what I've lost? That's all I seem to be, a cry baby. What if that is all I'll ever be? No, I don't want to be a baby. I refuse.' _

I stood up and walked out of my old home. I walked around the city until I could find a store that I knew had what I needed. Luckily, before I ran off from my aunt, I took a couple hundred dollars. I bought a hunting knife, a luggage to hold my things, food, and drinks. All of the food I bought didn't need to be cooked or frozen. So I mostly just had canned food, and water or Gatorade. As I walked I noticed the wind picking up. My hair was getting in my face and blocking my vision. I frowned and grabbed all my hair. I took out my knife and cut my hair short, not too short, my hair ended right under my ears. This was much better, No hair in my face, no interference in battle.

It was weeks later. I was still near that forest, but far enough away that they couldn't find me. I had found a small wooden cabin that was in a good shape. I fixed it up a little and made due. By now I had more money from bribing people into giving it to me. My hair was just barely touching my shoulders.

With a smile I sat on-top of my roof sketching the sky and trees of the forest. It was a happy picture; I even drew a little smile in the sun. After a while it started to get hotter. I jumped down and fell onto the grass. I stood and whipped off the dead grass on me as I walked into my cabin. I looked around. There was a small desk to my right stacked with cans of food. To my left was a mattress with a thin blanket and a pillow. In one of the corners were many paintings hung on the wall to dry. Many blank canvases where stacked in the corner under the paintings. I sighed and sat on the bed. It was about thirty minutes of silence when I heard silent footsteps.

I grabbed my hunting knife and walked over to the door and looked out. "Who's there? Show yourself!" I growled. There was silence. I sighed and kept looking around. Suddenly Masky walked out from the side of the house. I pointed my knife at him. "Why are you here?" I glared at him. He didn't reply. He held his hand up, surrendering. I kept my knife pointed at him as he looked at me. "Tanna they are going to find you here, you need to go." He said. I frowned. Why would he tell me this? Is this a trick?

"Why are you telling me this?" I ask, glaring at him. "I'm trying to help you. If Slender finds you again he will have to kill you. If you go home it will be the best option. He might just erase your memory." Masky put his arms down. "Tanna please…"He sounded as if he was about to cry or something. I frowned, why would HIM of all people care for me? He HATED me last I checked. "Fine, I'll go." I said. I walked into my cabin and looked around. I sighed and looked at Masky, who was standing in the doorway. "Well, I don't need any of this… so let's just go." I said. Masky nodded. Before we left, I took all my money and walked out the door.

**It's time to start over.**

It's been a week since Masky and I started our adventure back to my mother and Aunt's house. It still broke my heart that they declared me dead after two weeks. My mother must've been so worried… I sighed and walked next to Masky. We had been walking ever since we left, getting hitch hiked whenever we could. While we walked Masky and I would talk about our life. Masky really didn't know much about his past, but I could tell him all about my past life. We would joke around and laugh. For a while I didn't want it to end, but I had to go back home. As we walked along side a highway we saw that my town was only five miles away.

"We're almost there…" I said; no excitement in my voice. I looked over at Masky, he was looking ahead. I hated that I couldn't see his face, was it because he didn't want people to see it? Maybe he was embarrassed… I just shrugged it off and kept walking. It was silent besides the passing of cars.

"H-hey Tanna, can I ask you a question?" Masky asked looking at me. I nodded at the boy. I could tell that I was nervous. My right hand started to twitch. "When… when you get home… could you somehow leave a memory of me…?" He asked, looking down. He was blushing, and so was I. "Y-yeah," I smiled at him. "I diffidently will." He looked at me; I could tell me was smiling because his mask went up. "C-cool, maybe someday we will meet again." He said. I nodded. I smiled and looked forward.

_**You shouldn't trust him, he will one day kill you with kindness, and that's the worst way to go.**_

_Your back? Where have you been? I have so many questions…_

_**Yes, I'm back, but that doesn't matter now. You need to run. You can't trust him!**_

_What? Why?!_

_**Because he is dangerous; he can kill you any second it he wants. Don't you remember what I told you before? **_

_You said that all I can do anymore is run, and not to go home._

_**I also said not to listen to them; and that they are lairs. **_

_Yes but Liu- _

_**I have to go, I'll talk to you soon Tanna, but just remember, run, don't listen, and that they are liars.**_

_Wait! Liu-_

My thoughts were interrupted by Masky putting his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, are you alright? You've been silent for almost an hour. I looked at him and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine… I'm just… thinking…" I smiled at him. His mask went up again, showing that he smiled back. We both looked ahead and walked silently.

After a while we got a ride from an older couple that was kind enough to drive us to a ass station a block away from my house. I gave the one hundred dollars to thank them, but the most they would accept was fifty. They said that I needed it more, since I had told them why I was walking. I mostly said that I was getting away from a gang, to cover up all the psychos' secret. Masky and I thanked them again and walked into the gas station to get a quick drink. I got a slushy while Masky just got a Dr. Pepper. After finishing our drinks, we started to walk to my house. I still didn't want to go home, but I knew I wanted to see my mother and aunt. Five minutes later we arrived at the front door. I stared at it for awhile before looking at Masky. I didn't want to leave him. "Can't you stay with me…?" I ask him. He shook his head. "Slenderman will find me here. I… I can't risk you getting killed. I'll come and visit soon, I promise." He walked up the few steps and hugged me. I hugged him back, letting silent tears fall. He looked at me once more before walking down the steps. "I…I Promise I'll come back soon, okay?" He reassured me. I smiled at him sadly and waved him goodbye. He waved back and started to walk off. I turned towards the wooden house that I was soon to be back in. I raised my hand and knocked on the door.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock…_

"Coming!" said a woman. I smiled at the voice. My mother's voice was always soothing to hear, I always missed her comforting voice. I heard footsteps and a small _click!_ Then the door opened to show a woman wearing a light green sweater and black pants. She had diamond stud earrings on, those where always her favorite to wear, and her dark hair was in small curls at the bottom.

I smiled happily. Tears running down my face as I said the four words I never thought I'd never say again.

"Hi Mother, I'm home."

_Hi everyone! So how'd you like this chapter? Did it give you feels? Did it make you cry? I know it made me cry writing it xc. _

_Onto a happier subject, what do you think is going to happen? I'm seeing romance in here ;) Aren't you? Okay, I better stop rambling on, and get back to writing. So, I'll see you all in the next chapter! You're going to LOVE me whenever I put the next chapter up. You won't expect what happens._

_And as always, please review! I don't want to be writing this for nobody. :/ So if you have any predicaments on what you think will happen, comment away!_


	5. Chapter 5

It's been ten years since I saw Masky or any of the others. And I'm glad I haven't. Not even the voice in my head has come back. From this point in my life I see it all as a childish nightmare. I'm now twenty two years old and I'm in online collage. I work in a small guitar shop for money and I surprisingly get a lot of money. I have my own small house next to afriend. His name is Jay; He's a good friend of mine. He is only a year older than me so he helps me with any of my collage work I need help with.

He and I would always talk about weird things. But now he's found an old friend's old unfinished movie: Marble Hornets. Ever since he found those tapes he has been a lot more distant. He now always carries around a tape recorder and never puts it down.

I decided to go visit him, I mean, nothing that bad could happen right?

I grabbed my phone and walked out the door, locking it behind me. My brown locks swayed behind me as I walked down my lawn and onto Jay's lawn. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a few minutes the door opened and a very sleep deprived Jay opened the door. "Tanna, what's up?" He asked, he had the camera pointed at me. I looked at him. "What's up? That's what I want to ask you. You're not getting any sleep, your paranoid, and you are carrying a camera everywhere. This has been going on for a year now Jay, what the hell is going on?" I ask, slightly angered. The twenty three year old looked around. "Look, we can't talk here. I-I'll tell you tomorrow, is that alright? We'll go for a drive. I-I just can't tell you here." He stuttered slightly from lack of sleep. I sighed. "Fine; I'll take the day off of work. But there better be a good explanation to this." I said and walked off. Since it was only four fifty P.M I decided to call into work.

"Hello Tanna, what seems to be the issue?" asked my manager, Rick.

"I'm just calling in to say I need to take tomorrow off, is that alright?" I spoke into my android mini.

"Yeah, That's perfectly fine, ill just need you to come in early the next day."

I smiled. "Great, Thanks Rick, I'll see you in two days."

"See you then."

I ended the call and set my phone down. After turning on the television to the news, I sat down on the couch and looked at the screen.

**"****Today on the news: anonymous murders around the area and children from the age five to thirteen going missing,"** Said a young woman, just a little older than me. She had her hair in perfect blond curls while she wore a red dress that showed all her perfect curves perfectly. I rolled my eyes. "Slut." I said to the T.V.

**"****Around the area, many houses have been investigated only to find the family killed. It seems that the only survivors are children under the age of one, or people who have hidden the best they could. Some of the victims have smiles cut into their cheeks with the words 'Go To Sleep' written on the walls with blood. Other victims have their kidneys removed and eyes torn out in other houses. It appears that there is more than one killer on the loose." **

The news reporter looked genuinely terrified but quickly hid it quickly hid it behind a fake smile.

**"****Onto the next subject; Children from ages five to thirteen, have been going missing for about a year now. The children have all gone out to play at the park by the woods. The children that go missing seem to all had have their picture taken at the park with a tall figure standing in the background. The tall figure is wearing a black suit with what seems to be a red tie. Some call this man 'The Slenderman' from the online horror stories called Creepypastas. Any child in the picture with this tall figure would disappear within the next three days. Parents are advised to not let your children out of your site and not go to anywhere near the woods. Parents and any others in general, lock your doors and don't go outside past ten at night. If you do, DON'T go alone and don't stay out to late." **

I shut off the television, eyes wide with fear. I ran over to Jay's house and knocked on the door frantically. "Jay! Open the door!" I yelled. The door swung open, he too looked panicked. "T-Tanna, what's wrong? Are you hurt?!" He asked. "Did you see the news? I asked him, ignoring his previous questions. He hesitantly nodded. "We need to get out of this town, now." I said. He just nodded. "Go pack your bags, now. We'll take my car." I said and ran back to my house.

I packed the necessaries and put them in the back of my car. Jay came out soon after with two bags. One for his clothing and other guy needs and one for… cameras. I got into the driver's seat and he got into the passenger. We drove down to the park next to the woods and parked the car. We both got out and looked at the park. No kids, no other cars, no life at all. I looked at Jay, who was pointing his camera at the park a while away. We both were silent as we looked around the park. "Do you think we should search the forest?" I asked. "Yeah, let's go." He replied, already heading down the hill to the forest. I locked my car and followed him, after putting my keys in my pocket. "Jay, right now would be a good time to explain what the hell is going on with you. I want to know." Jay sighed and looked forward. Soon enough he explained everything. He said that he had been recording everything because he wanted the world to know that Slenderman did exist. The one think he said that shocked and scared me was that he had seen a man our age with a white mask with black eyes, eyebrows, and lips. He wore an orange jacket with no hat and jeans. Masky… what if that's MY Masky?! Wait, what am I saying…? He doesn't belong to me! He was just a friend and this all might just be a dream. Yeah, some big messed up dream. I looked at Jay as we walked through the woods. I had grown to like him; but not like that… I don't think I like him like that… even if I did I have bigger issues.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Jay spoke up. "Tanna? Look up ahead." He whispered. I looked ahead when I saw _him. _Masky. I stopped walking and looked at him. He looked back at us. It seemed as if I was frozen in place until Jay hand taken my hand and started to run the other way. Masky had started chasing us. We ran out of the woods and back to my car. We jumped in and drove off, I was driving. I looked back at the parking lot and saw Masky staring at us before turning back to the woods and disappearing down the hill.

It was silent as we drove. All I could hear was the rumbling of the ground under the car. "You never told me how you know Slenderman, Tanna." Jay suddenly said. The blood drained from my face. "Err… well this is a long story…" I sighed and started to explain what happened. Me going through the woods when I ran away, breaking my leg, Toby being a proxy of Slender and my brother (I had to explain what a proxy was), and them wanting me to kill someone. I left out the walk home with Masky. I didn't want to tell him about that.

"So the Operator has your brother?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, he was taken from me when I was only twelve." I looked ahead sadly, tears forming slightly. "Around the same time my sister had died from a car crash… So Toby was all I had. But something snapped… heh…. I couldn't do anything about it though. He was already losing his sanity from the looks of it. Then soon, he killed my father and ran off…." Tears ran down my cheeks as I drove. Soon enough I had to pull over so I wouldn't cause an accident. "I-I'm sorry… just give me a minute…"I got out of the car and sat down in the grass, weeping silently.

~lazy author time skip~

Jay and I are staying in a hotel, we have separate rooms, obviously, and we had decided that we both need rest but I couldn't do that. I can't sleep… After seeing Masky I don't know what to do… Should I just leave town…? I… I don't know what to do… Maybe I should just go back to the forest…? Yeah, I'm sure Jay won't know I'm gone. I stood up and grabbed my car keys. I walked out and climbed into my car. I started the car and drove toward the forest I had been to earlier that day.


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up in the woods next to that park. I groaned and sat up. My head was throbbing, and I felt dizzy. I looked around and found my knife, video recorder, and Flashlight. I stood and brushed all the dirt off of me. Shit… Jay is going to be worried about me. I stood and found my way out of the forest. I walked over to my car and drove back to the hotel. I walked into my room and grabbed clean clothing. I walked to the bathroom and took my shower. After I was done, I put on a red shirt and Jeans. I blow dried my hair and applied simple makeup; nothing to fancy. Just as I finished applying makeup, there was a knock on the door. I walked over and opened the door. Jay stood there, video recorder in hand. I smiled lightly. "Hey, what's up?" I asked. "Where were you last night? I saw you leaving." I frowned. "Jay, you're not my father, I can go places without you knowing." I said. "Tanna, it's not safe going anywhere alone. You know that _he_ might find you right?" He asked. I frowned. "Yes, I know this. I was careful Jay; stop bring so protective for once!" I yelled. I shut the door and plopped down on my bed. I sighed and looked at the time: 1:00. Maybe I'll go down to that park. Yeah, let's do it.

I grabbed my video recorder and knife then grabbed my car keys. I walked out of my room and down the stairs to my car. As I opened my car door, Jay ran out of the door and towards me.

"Tanna what are you doing?! You shouldn't be going anywhere alone!" He said as he ran up. I frowned and got into my car. I put my keys into the ignition and started the car. "Tanna listen! He could find you!"

"Damn it Jay! I told you that I can take care of myself! I'm just going to Wal-Mart!" I yelled at him. I HATED being controlled. He was NOT about to tell ME what to do! I love him like a brother but COME ON!

Jay was taken aback by my yelling. He looked shocked, and he almost dropped his camera. "Sorry… I just get worried about you Tanna… after what happened a year after we met I just get so worried about you when you're alone…" I looked at him, and then looked down. "Jay… that was nine years ago… I've recovered and I won't do it again, I was foolish to overdose." Just then, my phone started to buzz, making me jump slightly. I looked at who it was from, and it was my boss Rick. Shit, he wanted me to come in early and I'm already three hours late. I accepted the call and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello Tanna, Its Rick. Where are you?" He didn't sound happy… shit. I'm going to lose my job.

"I'm so sorry Rick, I lost track of time and was out with some friends. I'll come to work immediately if you need me too." I was trying to save my Job; I mean how else am I supposed to get money?  
>"Tanna, this is the fourth time you've not shown up to work, and that kind of behavior is not accepted here. I want to know why you didn't show up; because I know what you said was bullshit."<p>

Shit… I'm dead. "Rick what I told you is true. Now, if you're going to fire me, do it. I don't care." I said into my phone.

I ended up being fired. Rick said that my last paycheck would be delivered into my bank account tomorrow. Jay and I ended up really going to Wal-Mart. I guess he had someone to meet there; I drove to Wal-Mart and parked in the best parking spot I could find. We walked to the side of the store and saw a man sitting at a bench. He was wearing torn Jeans with a white t-shirt. He was looking down with his head in hands. I could tell that he was stressed just by the body position. We walked up and Jay spoke up. "Hey Tim, I'm here." Jay said. Tim looked up and looked at us. He stood and looked at Jay and I. Tim looked like a regular young man, besides the fact that he had bags under his eyes, and he has very long sideburns. "Tim, this is Tanna, the one I told you about." Jay said. Tim nodded. He looked at me and held out his hand. I reluctantly shook his hand.

Soon enough I went into the store to get what I needed and let the two boys talk about whatever. As I walked around I kept seeing a young teen in a white Hoodie and black pants walking around. He wasn't with anyone, he was just looking at things. I ended up leaving with simple foods like granola bars and other food like that. I got a 30 pack of water, and more film for my video recorder.

I kept saying to myself that the boy I was seeing was Jeff, but that was ridiculous, he was a dream, all of it was. _They have to be._

**_You think so? Think again Tanna. It's all real and you're in danger. Get out of there, Now! Ill explain later, but right now if you don't leave- oh just go damn it!_**

_Liu?! Damn it why do you leave and appear all the time?! _By now I was rushing out of the store. I had paid the cashier and was basically running out of the store with my three bags. I shoved all my things in my small car and called out for Jay. No response. Shit…

**_Just go, He'll be fine._**

I jumped into my car and drove off. I found myself back at the small park by the woods. Why the hell do I keep driving here? I got out of my car after turning on my video recorder. I walked into the woods, with no second thought. I have no idea what I'm searching for, but I know I'm looking for something. It was around ten am when I started walking through the woods, and it was now well around three pm.

I went in several different directions, had no food (I left it in the car), and didn't know where I was. So, I kept walking on and on. I ended up finding myself deeper and deeper into the forest. It was well around six o'clock before I walked up to a mansion; the same one from my childhood; the mansion that held my brother and so many of my old friends. I walked up to the double doors and clenched the door knobs. I stared down at my pale hands, took a deep breath, and opened the door. It was exactly as I remember it, beautifully plain. I walked to the left into the living room; there were more game councils and other electronic things. I walked over to the Nintendo 64 that Ben and I used to always play, memories flooded back, causing tears to form in my eyes. I kept walking around. The odd thing was there was nobody here. Where was everyone? I walked into a hall, and heard several vices coming from the kitchen across the large hall. My hopes went up and a smile crept upon my face. I walked across the hall and started to open the door. I listened to the conversations going on before I entered. "GIVE ME BACK MY TEDDY!" Screamed a little girls voice. A male laughter was heard, then a pause and groan. "What the hell was that for Toby?" That was Jeff. "D-don't pick on Sally! She didn't do anything t-to you!" Toby stuttered out. He didn't sound day older; none of them did. I held my video recorder in hand, and opened the door. All eyes fell on me. Small gasps where heard, and silence fell. I looked around, seeing familiar faces. But the one I missed the most was my Brother Toby. I looked at him, a smile on my face. He ran up to me then stopped before the hug, by the well known tall figure speaking up_. "Toby, we don't know if that's her."_ Not this again. "This is her, Slender, I can tell!" Toby immediately argued. _"Toby, you know the protocol, remember what happened with Crystal?" _ Toby tensed.

He looked at me, then to Slenderman. With he walked out and seconds later, Eyeless Jack stood and told me to follow him. I was taken to his operation room. I sat down, as told, and, looked around. Toby walked in with a small tube that was filled with a purple liquid. "What is that?" I asked. Toby didn't reply. "Toby! Damn it! Tell me what the hell that is!" I yelled at him. Toby looked at me with a sour face then looked back at EJ. He mumbled something then gave the liquid to him. Toby walked out without saying another word. EJ what is this 'protocol'? What happened when I was gone?" I asked. Eyeless sighed and looked at me. "Tanna you've been gone for ten years… a lot has happened since then. Zalgo gained power, and now there is an unknown transforming shadow that can take form of anyone, and this liquid is the only way we can detect it; it's like a virus. If there is any trace of the shadow, it'll be removed, and I can capture it." He explained as he put the liquid in a small siring. I sighed. I hated getting shots.

"Just lift up your sleeve, this shouldn't hurt at all. I did so and closed my eyes. I couldn't watch this. I felt a small pinch in my left arm and then a Band-Aid over my arm. It was silent for about ten minutes before EJ spoke up.

"nothing has happened yet, it looks like your safe." I sighed in relief and stood. The door then opened and Slenderman walked in_ "Is she clear?"_ He asked EJ. The eyeless man nodded. "good." He 'looked' at me with that same blank expression he always gave me. "I guess you may go say hello to everyone Tanna, but then I'll need to speak with you." Of course, it's strait to the point with him. Like he always was when I was twelve. I was escorted back to the kitchen where everyone was. Before I entered, Toby was waiting outside for me. "Well? Are you Clear?" he asked worrily. "Yeah, I'm clear." I smiled slightly. A wide grin spread across Toby's face. He embraced me into a huge hug, taking me surprise. I hugged him back, happy that I could finally see him again. "Tanna, I'm so sorry I ignored you, I didn't know it if were you or not, I had to be sure…" He sounded as if were about to cry. "Toby its fine, you were scared that'd id be corrupted, with whatever this shadow is." He broke the hug and looked at me. "Y-you look beautiful, how long h-has it been since you left; t-ten years?" He asked. I nodded. With a smile he continued, "You've g-grown into a beautiful young wo-oman haven't you? Lyra would be proud…" He said with a sad smile. I hugged him again. "Hey, I know she'd be proud of you too Toby, you killed the man who put us all through hell."

"S-she wouldn't be proud of me… I'm a k-killer, why would she be proud of t-that?" suddenly the door opened and Sally walked out. She was wearing a bright pink dress, as usual, and her long curly brown hair was up in pigtails. She had a look of curiosity in her large brown eyes. "Tanna; is that you?" she asked in a small voice. I kneeled down and smiled at her. "Yeah, it's me." I said. She grinned widely and jumped into a hug. I hugged her back, smiling. "I missed you Tanna!" She said. "I missed you too sweet-pea." I said. She broke the hug and ushered me into the dining room. "Guys she's okay!" Sally cheered. Smiles spread across the room. Sally told me to sit in a chair that was next to her and soon enough I was bombarded with questions. It was questions that you'd ask an old friend. How's your life been, or do you have a boyfriend? Things like that.

Soon enough everyone was caught up with my life, and I had found out what had happened in the last ten years with me gone. Apparently Zalgo somehow got a shitload of power by draining all his loyal servants' power three years after I left. The bad and good went into war. This war lasted three years more, and soon the good won when Zalgo and his servants suddenly retreated. They still have no idea why they retreated, but they have ideas. So, it was around eight years after I left and Now people have started getting attacked by what seems to be their own allies. That had been going on for two years now and soon enough, I suddenly walked into the mansion. This story was shocking, but unbelievable. Zalgo would seriously do such a thing? Why?

My thoughts were interrupted when loud steps where heard upstairs. It was coming from several heavy objects. "What's that?" I asked. "Oh! Those steps are some of the new pastas. You've heard of five nights at Freddy's right?" Jeff asked.


End file.
